


Dean just doesn't want to worry anyone - Final Part

by sweetlotus



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlotus/pseuds/sweetlotus
Summary: Dean was never the type to ask for help and well he wasn't going to start now. He knew that although he felt like shit that he would be fine and it wasn't necessary to bother anyone. Well at least that's what he thinks.





	Dean just doesn't want to worry anyone - Final Part

The drive back to the room was hectic. Sam had decided to place Dean in the passenger seat so that way he could keep an eye on his older brother and ensure that nothing was happening that could make the situation get worse. Although Cas had healed the majority of Dean’s wounds, Dean had still remained barely conscious and this had caused Sam to worry, nonetheless. He knew that Dean would shout at him tomorrow when he saw that there would be blood all over baby’s upholstery, but he couldn’t really care about that right now. Cas, on the other hand, was sitting in the back of the car. He too had strapped himself in and placed his head on the window. All the fighting and saving had really taken a toll on him and he knew he needed to rest before they got back to the room or he wouldn’t be of much use. He told Sam not to worry about him and that he needed to rest but Sam being Sam couldn’t do this.

Sam’s mind was all over the place. He couldn’t understand how one charge from the Kitsune had caused so much damage, or why his brother even had stitches in the first place. He also worried for Castiel. A Kitsune of that size would be deemed as a problem to deal with but not to the extent that they witnessed tonight. Castiel, rightfully, should be tired but not as tired as he was. With all the thoughts rushing through Sam’s brain, he felt as though any moment now it was going to explode, and he was now really worried for both his brother and his friend.

His mind had been tethering through anger and worry. He couldn’t decide whether he was angry or annoyed with whatever Dean had hidden from him. This all could have been avoided if his brother would just speak about his problems. He looked over at his brother that still sat in the same position that he was placed in. Still as bloodied, still as sweaty and still as unconscious. Nonetheless, it was reassuring that he was breathing properly at least. Sam sighed to himself. Why did his brother have to worry him like this? They have enough stress in their lives as it is. But whatever, as long as he was okay Sam would always forgive him.

He then looked in his mirror to check on Castiel. The angel sat there peacefully, head on the window and breathing lightly. It was obvious he was knackered. Sam was driving as quickly as he can and although their room was roughly 15 minutes away, he wanted to shorten this drive to 5 minutes if he could. He knew what he was doing was stupid. Speeding could kill someone or kill them all. He was swerving in and out of traffic. It was only when there was a close call with another car did Sam calm down. He was being reckless, and a car accident is the last thing that they needed right now. Eventually after what seemed like a life time to Sam but was more like 7 minutes to everyone else, he had gotten to the parking lot. He parked baby in an empty space and then turned to the back seat. He lightly shook Castiel and told him to get out and gave him the room keys. Castiel mumbled to himself slightly which just expressed how tired the angel must actually be, yet he took the keys in his hands and left the car. Sam then turned back to his brother.

The sight of his brother saddened Sam. Dean looked young in a sort of way. His hair lay flat on his head due to all the sweat. His breathing was shallow, and he looked pale. It was obvious that he was in bad shape and as much as Sam just wanted to let his brother rest, he knew that he had to take him home. He weighed his options while looking at his brother. He could either wake him and they walk together, Sam helping him each step of the way OR he could pick his brother up, bridal style and carry him to the room. He chuckled to himself because he knew that Dean would be so embarrassed, but he opted for that choice. It was the fastest and most efficient way of getting his brother to the room so that he could rest properly and so that Sam could finally assess the damage done to his brother properly.

So, after scooping his older brother bridal style and thanking himself for working out all these years, he made his way to the room. His brother was heavy, but he was stronger. Carrying brother proved to be easier than he had realised and especially since his brother lay still in his arms. Sam frowned at the thought. Any other day, or had Dean been conscious, he would never have allowed for himself to be treated like this. Like a princess but today there was no squirming, no silly remarks… nothing. As sad as that was, he was also relieved as it made carrying him a million times easier. Finally, he got to the rooms door and knocked. At first there was nothing but silence. Although he was strong, his arms were beginning to ache and he was praying, as ironic as it seems, that Castiel had not disappeared since he had the keys. After about 5 minutes he tried to knock again, after a short wait, he heard the door finally creak open. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He hurried past a dishevelled Castiel and placed his brother on one of the beds. It was only when Deans head touched the pillow that he had finally made a noise. It sounded like nothing but a mutter, but Sam moved closer.

Sam: _Wait… what was that Dean?_

Dean shuffled around only slightly. he could probably feel the comfort of the mattress and covers around him.

Dean: _… hurts…._

Sam: _Hurts? What hurts?_

Dean then lay back into silence. This drove Sam in to work mode. He moved over to Dean and began to carefully undress his brother. He cut through the fabric. They had enough clothes and he knew Dean would not be missing this outfit. Moreover, the reason he opted for cutting through the clothes was that he knew it was the safest way to remove the clothing without aggravating any old or new injuries. He looked back to Castiel and realised the angel was still knackered out from earlier. Hurting Dean and requiring for Castiel’s assistance would be the last thing Sam wanted now, he didn’t need to tire the other two out any more than necessary. After cutting through the material that lay over Deans body, he was met with a slight resistance. Certain areas had begun to stick to dried blood, much of which came from the side wound that rested on Deans ribs. He knew that if he were to tug at the material he would be pulling at the skin and blood that had entangled itself within the fabric. It would aggravate the wound and potentially lead to a slight tearing and blood, but it was what he deemed necessary to do. He decided to wet the wound sight first and then pull, this way the damage would be lessened, and he was right. Dean moaned lightly as he felt his side burning up again. He was in and out of consciousness but happy for every second he was asleep because being awake hurt a lot more right now. Sam was shaken with the sight in front of him. His brother was tall with an athletic build. He had muscles that many men aspired to have, especially with his diet. Yet, his body was littered in bruises. His side was covered in nothing but dry blood. He looked weak and fragile. Whatever had attacked his brother had been strong, extremely strong. Sam touched Deans sides and assessed his ribs. He needed to know if everything was in place and thankfully because of Castiel it was. His brother was in one piece, one very broken piece. After realising his brother was fine internally, he knew he could do nothing about the bruises and so he moved on to the cut on his brothers’ sides. He saw the thick string that his brother had used in attempt to stitch the wound. It was evident that the resources Dean had at the time were minimal or of a low standard. He could tell that the wound was a day or two old, but he couldn’t tell how bad it was. Castiel’s previous healing had helped Dean immensely and for that reason any cuts or bruises appeared to be healed a little, so the extent of Dean’s wound was not evident as it once was. Regardless, it was clear that the wound would need to be cleaned and redone, not to say that Dean had done a bad job but… he did a pretty bad job. Sam touched Deans forehead and frowned to himself when he realised that his brother was burning up slightly, but he knew this was all normal and that it was a symptom of his body fighting off whatever ills he was in, yet it still worried Sam, nonetheless. He knew the best thing for Dean was for him to patch him up as best as he could, give him some medicine and then let him rest. He got up from the side of the bed and looked at Castiel, the angel seemed knackered, so Sam went over to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder, this gained him the attention of the angel.

Castiel: _What? What is wrong?_

Sam chuckled lightly to himself.

Sam: _Nothing Castiel but go lay in bed or something. Make yourself comfortable. Thank you for today… for Dean._

Sam began to twiddle his thumbs. He felt nervous but he had no idea why. It may have been due to the fact that they were not used to the help of others all that often. For instance, in their lives all they could rely on was bobby and an occasional friend, help was always welcome although it wasn’t around. It was evident that Castiel knew what Sam was referring too and he knew that the boys had it rough, which was quite saddening. He gave a small heartfelt smile to Sam and shook his head…

Castiel: _It may not seem it but I am always here for you guys._

Sam smiled back and then turned his attention to the cabinet. They had gotten lucky recently and as it had been quite around town neither of them had gotten hurt, but he knew that they weren’t always this lucky and that there should be a first aid kit somewhere around here. He threw aside some things that cluttered the cabinet and reached for the back, it was only then that his hand grazed upon something of square shape and clearly a little dusty. He knew immediately that he had what he was looking for. He opened the first aid box and to his relief it had everything that he needed. There was string, anti-bacterial wipes, paracetamol and bandages. He grabbed all the things that the needed and made his way back to Dean but stopped when he saw a rag and thought of an idea. He took the rag and placed it under the tap and THEN made his way to Dean. First, he shook his brother to see his reaction, it was slow, a mumble and then nothing. Sam sighed to himself, this was just sad. He then placed the rag on his brother’s forehead and hoped that would stop the sweating and the increased temperature. He then turned his attention to the wound. It was dark and seemed agonising, he hated the look of it. He removed the stitches that were present and was worried when Dean did little but moan every now and then. He knew that his brother must have been very tired or just out cold because of the shock because if he were awake, he would be screaming in pain at this very moment. After removing all the stitches, he then had to clean the wound. It oozed in fresh blood, smelt of old blood and looked putrid. It rested on a layer of bruises and he knew it must have been one hell of a fight. If Dean was in this much of bad shape, he wondered what the other guy might look like or if he were even alive… which he probably wasn’t.

It took a while, but Sam was happy with his work and after bandaging Dean’s side, he tucked his older brother into bed and made his way to Castiel whom was still sat on the table.

Cas smiled at Sam and asked how the older brother was doing, which he knew was not well. Sam replied that as long as he was alive, he was better than ever and that he will be fine soon. They both looked toward Dean with a little sadness in their eyes. As much as they hated to admit it, he was everything to them. He was Sam’s sole purpose of survival, without Dean he was nothing and Castiel… well to Cas, Dean was his best friend. He was the strongest out of all of them, first to sacrifice himself, first to fight for them and always carrying a burden within himself. Seeing him in such a state was just upsetting but they knew he would get better, he always does.

Hours flew past, Sam and Castiel had been talking, when it was evident that Dean was not going to wake up any time soon, they knew they had to call it a day and hope that tomorrow would be better. Castiel took the sofa and rested there for the night, Sam took the bed besides Deans as always.

It was early when Sam heard a murmur from the bed beside his. Sam shot up and moved to Deans side. Dean was finally awake. He was clutching his side which was a normal response to all the pain that he must have been enduring. Dean looked confused.

Dean: _Sam… SAM!_

Sam: _I’m right here Dean! What’s wrong?_

Dean groaned as he attempted to sit himself up in bed.

Dean: _What is all this?_ He asked as he gestured to his abdomen which was bare, except for all the bruises and bandages.

Sam gave Dean the run down. He explained how Dean had hidden everything from him and that he still had no idea what happened to him but then he explained the events with the Kitsune and how Dean had been hurts and finally how Sam had patched him up. Dean nodded along and then took in a deep breath, he knew that finally he would have to come clean and so he did. He told Sam all about the fight and that he didn’t want to be a burden. Sam rolled his eyes at this particular point. Dean could never be a burden and him feeling like one was a problem in itself. He didn’t need Dean to hide his problems because of his feelings… this was an example of how hiding his problems made it 10 times worse.

The brothers shared everything, and it felt as though the air between them was cleared.

It was evident that Dean would need some time to heal, especially as Castiel still seemed tired out laying on the sofa, asleep. But that’s what the brothers did. Whatever happened they always made it through… together.


End file.
